


Ignite

by Nununununu



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Don't copy to another site, Emotionally Repressed, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Honour Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Naked Male Clothed Female, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sparring, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: Jyn's got Cassian, whether he wants to admit it or not.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 16
Kudos: 98





	Ignite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whalebone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalebone/gifts).



> A fic for Whalebone - the result of our recent conversation XD I hope you like it <3
> 
> CNTW, although a heads up for an initial slightly grey area of consent - while Cassian consents, his body is nonetheless a bit slow to get with the program due to non-detailed mission-related past dubcon experiences. (Also a small touch of what could but doesn't become sounding slipped in).
> 
> (Update: slightly edited, including adding a brief line that somehow got lost, oops)

Over in the space by the doorway to the safe room, Jyn’s bouncing on her heels. Jabbing at the air, miming a brutal move with an elbow and then a particularly graphic one with her knee that might cause another man to wince and cross his legs. Cassian, seated over to one side of the sole shuttered window, doesn’t raise an eyebrow or let a corner of his mouth twitch, continuing to focus on the weapon he’s servicing instead.

When Jyn resorts to pacing some minutes later – two steps in one direction, swivel, two steps in the other – a minor crease appears between his brows. Finishing that weapon, he places it in a concealed spot that’s easy to access and pulls a knife from his boot to check over the blade.

“That’s your way of fidgeting, isn’t it,” Cracking her knuckles, Jyn observes.

“No,” Cassian isn’t fidgeting. His every movement is practiced, economical. Trained.

His restraint in the face of her pent-up energy makes Jyn both frown and smirk, “I bet I could make you fidget.”

Given K-2SO is thankfully not present to point out the rare spots the droid has discovered over the years that Cassian will react to if poked by a durasteel finger off-mission, Cassian hums in disbelief.

“I don’t think so.”

“ _I_ think so,” Jyn’s smirk grows as if sensing a weak spot, “I bet I could make you _squirm_. How long has it been since you last had sex?”

If she’s trying to fluster him, it doesn’t work.

“That’s classified,” Cassian wouldn’t give anyone outside of Draven or Rogue One even that much. Pointing out it is also irrelevant would only give her more ammunition, so he refrains.

“It was due to a mission then,” Jyn straightens her gloves unnecessarily, eyeing him sideways, “Maybe a couple of years ago. I take it that it wasn’t particularly enjoyable.”

Or had been something he’d _wanted_ to do, not when it came down to it, but that’s also irrelevant. Or should be. Cassian doesn’t move, doesn’t visibly react, doesn’t give her the satisfaction of knowing that her predictions come close to hitting the mark.

“How long has it been since you had _good_ sex?” Jyn persists anyway, just as if he’d said as much. Stepping closer towards him, around the bed that suddenly seems all too noticeable in the centre of the narrow room, she scans him as if looking for weak spots, “You know, the kind of sex where you forget yourself, where you can’t stop making noises, where your legs won’t stop shaking and you’re not _Captain Andor of the Rebellion,_ but –”

“I’m willing to spar if you’re that bored,” Cassian inserts, mostly because they’ve another three hours to go until extraction and he’s aware he’s expected to interrupt at this point. Also though, because while he tells himself her descriptions are fairly ridiculous –

Well. If Jyn carries on down the line she’s going, he suspects she might well end up offering to _show_ him, and that’s –

“Yeah, all right,” Rolling her shoulders, Jyn bends her knees once and, without warning, throws a punch at his skull.

“Hm,” Tipping his head sideways, Cassian lets her fist slide past his face.

“Going to be like that, are you?” Grinning a little, Jyn tries for the other side, succeeding in making Cassian’s frown deepen a few degrees when she next comes nearer than predicted to boxing his ears. Letting her in so close is blatantly foolish, just as foolish as the previous conversation, and so he takes the next opportunity that presents itself to duck under her arm and up to his feet.

“Got you!” Gleeful, Jyn simply swings around to aim an impressive kick at his stomach, and Cassian finds himself almost – _almost_ – smiling as he shifts back.

It’s not like sparring with K-2SO whose long limbs always make it necessary to stay further out of reach than one would with a humanoid, and who has a tendency to make admittedly amusing sardonic predictions about the outcome of each round. It’s also not like the few sessions he’s had with the other Rogue One members who’ve taken it upon themselves to suggest a bout – namely Baze and Chirrut, the former of which had descended into them shooting things after a few minutes of routine punching, and the latter of which had involved a fairly strenuous workout.

Jyn’s baton is propped up near the door as if in readiness.

“Hm,” Cassian’s aware of his own skillset enough to know that if she reaches it, it’s over for him. He’s not about to pull a blaster on her whatever the situation, although Jyn might not return the favour.

Best to keep her over this side of the room then, between the window and the bed, although he’s well aware she’s letting him.

“Got you again,” Jyn almost does, all but walloping Cassian across the shoulders. She’s not pulling out any of her _actual_ moves, any of the ferociously graceful attacks he’s seen her use in battle, but is just concentrating on making him dance around her, wearing him down and jabbing at him with approximately half the brute power she’s capable of channelling when provoked.

That’s not to say it wouldn’t still kriffing hurt if one of her kicks or punches connected – she’s far from pulling them.

And Cassian is abruptly tired of dancing around.

“Not quite,” Using Jyn’s own momentum against her while taking advantage of her tendency to rely on greater amounts of space, Cassian insinuates himself behind her, captures a wrist and tugs it up behind her back, knocks aside the backwards kick she flings at him, pushes aside the elbow of her other arm when she goes for his ribs, and immobilises her shortly afterwards –

Or, at least, that’s what he intends.

“ _Huh_ –”

Because Jyn does _something_ , some sort of whirl of motion that ends up with the breath shoved out of Cassian’s lungs as he lands on his back on the hard mattress of the bed, Jyn hopping right up after him, landing with her knees either side of his shoulders, his wrists trapped by her boots.

“Just as I said,” Triumphant, Jyn taps her knuckles against his jaw, “I’ve _got you_ , Cassian."

Shit, his heart is racing.

He’s not surprised she bested him – he would have been somewhat perplexed if she hadn’t, in honesty, given their differing tactics generally, approaches to battle and attitudes towards boredom – but –

But.

“Because I allowed you to,” Knowing better than to escalate, Cassian finds he goads anyway.

It’s uncharacteristic of him, as K-2SO wouldn’t hesitate to point out.

“Of course,” Jyn merely rolls her eyes, “And I let you allow me.”

Shifting backwards on top of him so she’s straddling his ribs – which only serves to make Cassian’s breathing the more difficult for him to control – she frees up his hands only to knock one aside when he flexes his fingers, deliberately broadcasting a potential move to alter their positions.

Catching his wrist right after, Jyn presses his hand up on the pillow next to his head.

“Hm?” A touch of heat collects beneath the skin of Cassian’s cheeks, thankfully not enough to be visible, “I thought we were sparring.”

“I don’t need a demonstration of how a man might try to get a woman underneath him,” Jyn’s tone is as dry as dust, “I got tired of that long ago.”

“I don’t think you’d let me even get close to trying,” Cassian returns.

“No,” Jyn cocks her head at him, “There’s also the matter that I don’t think you’d _want_ to, in fact. I think you’re quite happy where you are, aren’t you.”

If this were a mission, this is the point where Cassian would let his eyelids slip half closed and a smirk cross his lips as he slid his free hand up one of her thighs.

As it is, he simply looks at her.

Is he? Not happy, exactly – that’s not a word he tends to use even within the privacy of his own thoughts – but does he mind being under her?

“Hm,” Cassian can name without even trying a good dozen fellow Rebels who would gladly vie to take his place. As for him, though –

His heartrate is still elevated, there’s that, and he’s very aware of the press of Jyn’s calves against his sides. Even through layers of clothing, it’s more contact than he’s had with anyone outside of a struggle or, indeed, an obligatory mission-related situation in years.

“Perhaps you’d like me to slap you,” Jyn pats his cheek musingly, like an echo of her suggestion.

This answer is much easier.

“No,” Cassian is quite sure about that.

“Mm, you actually mean that,” He gets a flash of a smile for it and Jyn’s thumb, bare thanks to her fingerless gloves, whisks across the curve of his chin as if in reward, “Good.”

Finding he represses a small noise, Cassian resists the impulse to lick his lips.

“You know, there are many things I could do to you like this,” Jyn’s gaze is intent on his, “I could, for example, kick my trousers off and sit back on top of you, and have you hook your hands under my legs to pull me higher up.”

So her sex would be positioned right above Cassian’s dry mouth. All he would have to do would be to crane his head up a bit and then he could _lick_ –

“That’s presuming I agree to it,” Cassian is entirely used to controlling his voice.

“That’s presuming I want you to do that,” Jyn threads the fingers of her free hand into his hair and, when he fails to complain, lightly tugs, “What do you think?”

Cassian lets himself snort, “I think you’re still bored.”

“I could do with a distraction,” Jyn agrees, humour flashing across her face, “So are you going to let me carry on? Or are you going to cry ‘wookie’ and stop.”

“Is that the word we’re using?” Cassian can’t help but laugh then, just very slightly, capitulating as they both probably knew he would all along –

And that’s her answer right there, isn’t it.

“Unless you have any better suggestions,” Grinning, Jyn relaxes, her shoulders softening a degree even as her back straightens, pleased.

She doesn’t kiss him and he makes no move to kiss her.

“I’ll let you know if I object to something myself,” Releasing his wrist, Jyn drags her hand down the length of Cassian’s chest from his clavicle to his belt, leaving his clothes crumpled in her wake, glancing at the buckle for a second before focussing her attention onto slipping open a shirt button and wriggling her fingers beneath.

Then she pinches a nipple.

“Hhh –” Several layers remain between his skin and hers, but the squeeze still makes Cassian need to prevent a faint grunt.

They’re not on a mission; there’s no reason for him to stifle it. Habit causes him to do so all the same.

“You _are_ going to make me work for it, aren’t you,” A touch of wicked impulse sparks alongside familiar challenge in Jyn’s gaze and she lets go of his hair. Cassain’s –

Not disappointed. Even if he wouldn’t have minded if she’d pulled her handful a bit more first, made his scalp actually register the tug.

“Oh I know, I don’t have enough hands do I,” Jyn says as if Cassian had been able to bring himself to tell her this. He’s sure nothing’s crept into expression, but she chuckles as if she can see right through it all the same.

Right through him.

Cassian has to struggle not to react to that thought in quite a different way.

“Come on, Cassian,” Eyeing his expression, Jyn continues playing with his nipple, rolling it between her forefinger and thumb, “Hit me with your best wookie impression or try to relax, I don’t know – how much would K-2 believe optimal? About twenty percent?”

“I don’t think twenty percent of anything will get either of us very far,” Cassian says in place of anything else he could reply to _that_.

“Sadly though, I don’t think _this_ is at anything more than ten and that’s me being generous,” Jyn nods her chin down at his crotch, and – yeah.

As an assessment goes, it’s about right. Something tightens correspondingly in Cassian’s stomach when she scratches her nails in a gentle line down his chest, but still –

But still.

“It might –” Cassian doesn’t let himself wince at the admission, even if this isn’t something he had ever planned to discuss with anyone, “Sometimes it can – take a while.” He makes himself say it, “For me to get hard.”

If he’s not forcing it. If he’s allowing himself to feel it and not just to perform. When –

When was the last time he allowed himself to really _feel_ it?

“I know I can be a bit impatient sometimes,” Moving lower over his body, Jyn settles down on his thighs as if to better observe the area under discussion. The fact that she’s essentially pinning his legs, along with the fact his hand is still up to one side of his head –

Cassian has to draw a deeper breath in.

“I’ve noticed,” Anyone else would be pointing out that she’s underestimating.

“But still,” Jyn wrinkles her nose at him, “I bet we can manage.” Smoothing her gloved palm over his chest to thumb at his other nipple through his clothes, she plucks at his belt buckle, “Reckon I could help?”

“If that’s what you want,” Cassian holds himself still as Jyn tugs her hand out from inside his shirt to push the upper layers of his clothes up under his arms, revealing his chest.

“This next,” She then undoes his belt buckle, her gaze unchanging on his as she works his underwear down his hips to tuck it under his balls, baring his cock.

Soft as it is, it still twitches in response to the quirk of her eyebrow.

“Yes, I thought so,” is Jyn’s conclusion, a tiny smirk hovering at the edges of her lips, before she closes her fingers around the head, lifting it up to inspect it, working the foreskin back to eyeball the glans.

“You know I hacked your medical records back when I first suspected we might end up having sex at some point,” Jyn muses as she brushes her thumb over the slit, “Only the relevant areas, I promise, just enough to know we’re both sterile and clean. And I had K-2 clarify some areas I thought were – edited.”

Cassian has many ‘edited’ areas in his medical records, although they shouldn’t be apparent. Jyn is probably the only person, aside from K-2SO and possibly Bodhi, who knows him well enough to identify this.

“He did tell me you asked for information,” He shrugs minimally, although his concentration is descending to his crotch, his stomach flexing unintentionally when Jyn presses the tip of her finger _into_ his slit, just a fraction. It stings a little, but not anywhere near enough to be off-putting, and –

It also feels oddly almost _good_ , in a way Cassian didn’t expect, like a signal somewhere in his body got crossed.

“Hah –”

“You like that,” Jyn observes, “Good.”

And then she strokes him, curling the fingers of her other hand around the base of his cock and just sliding them slowly and lightly up the length of his shaft, whispering around the crown before travelling back down.

“M-mm,” Cassian feels the first itch of arousal go off deep in his spine. It almost makes him want to shift away from it until Jyn strokes him again, at the same time as she teases with the little finger of her other hand where it still rests against his slit, “Ah –”

He bites the noise back.

“If I had a third hand, I’d be playing with your nipples right now,” Jyn informs him as she licks at her lower lip, “Why don’t you do that? Oh, and tug your hair with your other hand.”

“I –” Cassian’s been asked to touch himself in front of other people – marks – more than once in the past. He knows how to make a show of it – when to linger; when to speed up and plead; how to divert attention or inspire a certain response.

“Or not,” Jyn says easily, as if it doesn’t matter either way, and that helps Cassian relax –

Well, about twenty percent.

“ _Now_ we’re getting somewhere!” She crows when his cock jerks against her palm, as she pulls it a bit more firmly and it starts to plump up.

The rest of Cassian is, in truth, beginning to race ahead of it, although he’s still not up to telling her as yet.

“Do you want me to –” He does however have to ask. Because it seems self-indulgent, in a way he never is, to simply lie like this beneath her and have her touch him while she’s fully dressed, and he has no desire to be selfish or make her do all the work.

It’s impossible even so to deny that a part of him likes it –

Likes being under her.

“No,” Jyn’s reply is certain, “Don’t touch me. Not yet.” Her smirk is crooked, “I like you under me, Cassian, exposed like this, while I’m all dressed. Don’t you?”

“Mm –” Cassian squints up at her, feeling his body respond as her hand speeds up a bit on his dick, a sensation stirring inside his pelvis like the more she touches him, the more his body starts to come to life. A question trips out of his mouth as a result, “Let me –?”

“Oh,” Jyn stops pumping him when he touches his hand to his collar, and Cassian almost, almost cries out at the loss, “Oh yes. Do undress properly.”

“O-okay,” He doesn’t quite stutter. Nor does he fumble when she swings off him to give him room to take off his clothes, although it’s difficult not to when Jyn watches every move like she’s picturing herself taking over, tearing them off him far more speedily.

_You can_ , Cassian wants to say to say to her, but the words don’t make it out, _You can._

_“Much_ better,” Jyn’s purr of open approval sends blood racing to Cassian’s cock as he perches back on the bed, naked now, and lets her push him down, “Hands on the headboard?”

“Hmm,” Glancing up at it, Cassian –

Finds that he can.

Lifting one hand and then the other over his head, tucking his fingers beneath the smooth wood to keep his hands there in place, spreading his body out for her gaze.

“ _Kriff_ ,” Damn, just the act of doing that much has his cock properly hard, harder than it has been in ages, straining up to curve towards his stomach, “Hhh –” He has to widen his legs a little to make room for the increasing heaviness of his balls, “Jyn –”

He doesn’t intend to say her name.

“Yes, much better,” Jyn nods in acknowledgement before embarrassment can rise too far inside Cassian at his own unexpected neediness. Shimmying out of her own trousers, she kicks them across the room without looking before stepping back into her boots, “I have an idea.”

Cassian can’t help but look down at the parts of her body she’s revealed – the apex of her legs hidden by her jacket and shirts, the scar on one of her thighs, the bruises littering both her knees. The sight of her bare calves disappearing into her boots is appealing in a way he hadn’t expected.

“I might have one as well,” His cock jolts a second time when she clambers back up on top of him.

Things are different now.

Cassian’s leaking before he knows it, before Jyn even has finished arranging herself so she’s positioned above it, her calloused fingers going back down to take it in hand.

“Was it this?” Bracing her other hand on his chest, thumb rubbing a nipple that pebbles quickly, Jyn angles his cock so its pointing right up towards her as she lowers her hips until he can –

Until he can feel the warm flex of the entrance to her vagina as she tilts her hips until her body just begins to open up around the head of his cock.

“ _Uhhh_ –” The ability to answer deserts Cassian completely, “ _K-kriff_ –”

“Because I was actually thinking of doing _this_ ,” Grinning broadly, Jyn leans her upper half forwards and her pelvis back, letting go of his cock so the head pops back out of her, before rocking down against it.

“Uhhh –” Every single centimetre of sensation seems to claw its way up from Cassian’s cock into his throat as he feels the head nudge up through her folds to bump into her clit, “Fuck –”

“Mm yeah,” Jyn huffs, chews her lip, “Yeah, that’s it.”

“Y-yeah,” His hands want to fly down to hold her, to fasten onto her hips. Cassian increases his grip on the headboard, groans low in his chest when Jyn repeats the motion, guiding his cock into travelling back down to her entrance and then gliding leisurely up again, “Jyn –”

“Good, Cassian,” Her eyes are shining, gaze on his white-knuckled grip on the headboard, “That’s _good;_ you’re doing well –”

Fuck, the praise makes something inside him ignite.

“Krifff – kriff –” Cassian has to bite down hard on the inside of his cheek when Jyn reaches back under her to catch hold of his cock again, so she can grind hard against the head. His foreskin catches a little against the hood of her clit and he’s hard pressed to edit the strength of his groan as he feels the slickness of her wetness increase against his shaft, “Jyn –”

“What is it?” She must hear the question in his voice.

“Do you want to –” Bracing his heels on the mattress, Cassian rocks back up beneath her, increasing the pressure, matching her rhythm, his breath rattling in his chest when Jyn moans and laughs, “Jyn, can I please –”

“Fuck me?” Jyn provides, strands of dark hair falling in hair face as she shakes her head, “Nuh-uh, Cassian, you know that’s not how this works.”

“No, that’s –” Cassian _can_ get a sentence out – he can and he will, nails carving marks into the headboard as he resists the desire to reach up to cup her cheek, “ _Jyn_. Will you –” It's still one of the most difficult things he's said, “Will _you_ fuck _me_.”

“Kriff yes,” Open delight fills Jyn’s gaze, “ _With pleasure_.”

Letting go of his nipple and cock to plant her hands on his shoulders, she adjusts herself accordingly, Cassian shuddering in the attempt to force himself still as she sinks down on him, her sex swallowing his cock in one glorious slide right down to the root.

“Ah – ah – _fuck_ –”

Her eyes sparking, Jyn doesn’t give him time to recover, “Ready?” She pulls back up on her knees until he almost slips back out.

“ _Ah_ –” Cassian’s _never_ noisy like this. He’s never near twisting and writhing beneath someone unless it’s an act, but he can’t help it when she sits back down on him, taking him in deep again, her hands holding him down.

“ _Don’t – move_ –” Jyn grits out, “Cassian.” Her expression is fierce, lambent, “I want you to _hold still_ for me now. Can you do that?”

“Yes,” Fine tremors are shivering their way down the length of his arms from his hands and he can’t keep his toes from curling into the sheets, but Cassian _will_ do this thing she’s asking of him, this thing he wants so badly to do, “ _Fuck yes_.”

“Good boy,” Grinning sharply, Jyn buries one hand back in his hair, presses her other hand square on his chest, and begins to ride him in earnest.

“Hah – hah – hah – kriff –” Cassian wants to touch her. Wants to let go of the headboard to dip his hand under her clothes, to slide his palm up her body to her breasts. To rub his thumb against her clit. To give her the pleasure she’s giving him –

“Going to – to touch yourself now?” Jyn flexes an eyebrow at him even as she pants, the sound of their bodies joining almost as arousing as the feel of it, Cassian’s own moans spilling out into the safe room, “Come on Cassian, I know you want to do this for me.”

She tugs his hair when he can’t immediately get the breath to answer, and Cassian all but yelps his approval.

“Let – let me touch you too,” He unclenches one hand from the headboard to pinch at his own nipple, not quite hesitantly at first, and then harder when Jyn nods and grins, the sight as much as the sensation shooting down straight into his cock.

“All right,” Jyn groans her approval when he gets his other hand down to the place where they’re joined, wrapping his other hand around her hip for a moment, just feeling the movement of the muscles in her legs against him, feeling her clench around his cock, “Come _on_ , Cassian.”

He doesn’t need to be told again.

“Like this?” Brushing his fingers under her clothes and over her mons, he finds her clit, slipping his thumb lower for a moment to gather up wetness until he can glide the pad smoothly over it.

“ _Uhhh_ –” Jyn doubles over for a second, her hips faltering, “Yes, fuck, _like that_ –”

Catching herself, she grinds down again, pulling his hair hard enough that Cassian near shouts his appreciation.

“I’m – I’m going to fuck you again s-someday,” Jyn tells him, as he forgets himself enough to reach across his chest to catch his other nipple. Rolling it between finger and thumb even as he broadens the circles he’s making on her clit, “Cassian, I’m going to dig out my old strap-on and – and fuck you so well with it you can’t – can’t even remember you own name –”

“ _K-Kriff – fffuck_ –” Cassian can’t say he can particularly remember his own name now – he’s too busy losing control of himself long enough to thrust up into her, coming so hard he nearly blacks out, harder than he possibly ever has, “ _Jyn_ – _!_ ”

_Yes_ to her suggestion, if she still wants that in the future. Fuck yes.

“Cassian, I’m nearly –” She’s pushing against his hand when he regains his senses, a faint edge of frustration straining her voice, “ _Nearly_ – don’t stop –”

“Y-yeah,” It aches, keeping going after he’s orgasmed, but Cassian can give her this.

Maintaining the pace she’s established as best he’s able to, he rocks up into her again, doing his utmost to achieve the angle that makes her gasp, dragging his hand away from her clit long enough to get a piercing glare in response.

“ _Cassian_ _!_ ” Jyn sounds ready to break his head.

“Mm?” Grinning faintly – there goes his death wish – Cassian gets his thumb back where she wants it so he can rub her clit quickly three times over as he rocks deep inside her, before letting up on it as he pulls nearly back out.

Repeating the triple rub when she grunts and shoves her way back down.

“Y-Yes, fuck, all right, I for-forgive you so long as you _keep doing that_ ,” Jyn yanks at his hair like she might well pull it out.

“ _Ah,_ ” Cassian feels his cock jerk inside her, exhausted as it is, and that combined with the pattern he’s teasing her clit with proves enough to tip her over.

“Fuck fuck fucking _kriff_ –” Jyn squeezes down on his softening cock until Cassian has to wince, panting between gritted teeth at the overstimulation.

It feels _incredible_ –

“Ah!”

_Jyn’s_ incredible.

And she’s right. His legs _are_ shaking.

“Shit, did I – did I hurt you?” Jyn’s asking when Cassian gets his eyes back open, cock feeling somewhat abused and very much like it’s trying to get hard again after what must be the least amount of time after an orgasm in his life.

“Never,” Unable to quash his grin, Cassian shakes his arms out, rotates his shoulders, and dips his hands under Jyn’s thighs to tug her upwards, “May I?”

“Mm?” Jyn’s smiling back down at him just as much, allowing him to position her so her glistening sex is tantalisingly close to his face, “Of course. I’ll let you know how you do.”

They’ve still got a couple of hours left until their extraction, after all. That’s more than enough time to see how much he can get her legs to shake too.

“Please do,” Relishing Jyn’s approving hum as he guides her thighs wider, Cassian reaches up to investigate the folds of her labia before sealing his mouth over her clit.


End file.
